1. Field of the Invention
In accordance with conventional terminology, the term vacuum used herein may be taken to mean the presence of a static pressure less than that of the ambient atmosphere inside any receptacle or conduit. Ambient air rushes from the surroundings into any opening or nozzle in a receptacle or conduit containing a vacuum.
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner for vehicles. More specifically, it relates to a vacuum system for a vehicle equipped with a pneumatic blower such as used to unload dry bulk hauled in tractor-trailer tank trucks. The pneumatic blower serves as a source of pressurized high velocity air flow which, in turn, is converted into a vacuum source by my invention. The vacuum source may be attached to conventional tools (such as brushes, wands, crevice tools, etc.) for cleaning around or inside the vehicle.
In broader sense the source of the high velocity air need not be a vehicle mounted pneumatic blower. The air source could be from a stationary compressor in a factory where the cleaning could be done around the machinery. The air source could also be derived from a tank of compressed air in a remote location such as underwater. Also the vacuum created need not be used for cleaning but could be for operating any sort of vacuum operated equipment. The source of the air flow to create the vacuum and the end use for the vacuum take many forms as will be seen in the remainder of this specification. Many other fields are thus brought under the scope of the invention.
As such it will be appreciated that the potential uses are myriad. A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications and end products are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique advantages to be gained by use of this hitherto unknown vacuum production device.
The transportation and manufacturing industries are seen as the fields most likely to gain immediate and substantial benefit from this invention. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the use of portable vacuum cleaners has become popular for cleaning the interior of vehicles. Many small units have been sold which plug into the vehicle cigarette lighter to obtain energy for an electric vacuum cleaner. However, this approach is a waste of resources. The vehicle upon which the cleaner is to be used already has the potential for developing sufficient vacuum without using any moving parts, much less using a complicated electrical motor. As taught herein, all that is necessary is the proper routing of any available high velocity gas stream.
Another approach of the prior art has been to utilize the existing vacuum developed inside the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. This approach uses no additional parts for vacuum creation. However, the vacuum produced tends to be weak and unsuitable for vacuum cleaning. One problem is that any dust or debris collected by the cleaning head must positively be prevented from reaching the intake or a ruined engine could result. In short, a leaky ten cent vacuum cleaner bag could cost a ten thousand dollar engine. The risk is obviously not worth it.
Numerous prior patents have addressed the problem of providing a convenient vacuum source for vehicles. The following known prior art has been directed to providing such a source. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,569, issued to Nielsen on Jan. 25, 1966, shows a vacuum cleaner for automobiles. The cleaner is connected to the intake manifold of the engine as discussed above. By contrast, the device of the instant invention does not require the dangerous connection to the engine intake and could conceivably be operated by the automotive exhaust gas stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,966, issued to Maddocks on Apr. 21, 1931 shows a vacuum cleaning apparatus which connects to the engine intake manifold. By contrast, the device of the instant invention does not require the dangerous connection to the engine intake and could conceivably be operated by the automotive exhaust gas stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,232, issued to Brown on Oct. 9, 1973, shows a vacuum cleaner for vehicles. The vacuum is generated by a fan in a casing clutched to an electric motor. In essence Brown has simply mounted the works of an electric vacuum cleaner on an automobile. By contrast, the device of the instant invention does not require any moving parts and may conceivably be operated by the automotive exhaust stream.
It will be noted that all the prior art devices require substantial complex equipment or a connection to the vehicle engine intake manifold to generate a vacuum. The materials required by this invention are uncomplicated, inexpensive, and highly effective at performing the intended function.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.